Good Day For The Kogo Girls! OHSHC story
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: Two young teenage sisters, who had moved to Japan when in third grade, face two tricky twins name Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, rivalry brings them to start a prank war, but a war that has started with hate may soon end with love.
1. Good Day For The Kogo Girls

The Kogo Girls!

"Haaaaaley I'm booooored!" A girl whined to her best friend and now adopted sister, her short brown hair rested on the floor where her head lay as did her small frame, she continued to blow her bangs out of her face which covered her neon green eyes, trying to fight boredom away.

"Well then go do something Kimmie" Haley replied, trying to continue on with reading her book, letting some of her long black hair, hang over her shoulders the as rest came straight down her back around small frame, her midnight blue eye's continued to scan the page of her small book, but she found herself unable to continue reading, she thought back and remembered how they had gotten to be where they are today, two rich sisters who weren't even remotely related!

Haley and Kimmie were both country girls from Eastern Kentucky, they had been best friends since the third grade.

One day during their summer vacation, Kimmie and Haley went on a trip with their parents, which ended in disaster, when an eighteen wheeler had hit their car, only the two girls survived.

After a few day's in the hospital, the two friend's were put into an orphanage, where they would soon be adopted by a man named Koji Kogo a tall dark skinned man of age 32, with rosie cheeks and dark brown eye's, a thick black Beard and a cigar in his mouth, and a woman named Nina Kogo who was a petite woman of age 28, her long fiery red hair resting around her waste, ember green eye's always sparkling with happiness.

The two adults were looking for only one child but the two refused to seperate so as to not create comotion both were adopted.

So as a new family the group set out, they were moving to Japan as to expand their family business.

That brings us to where we are today, in Japan with Haley and Kimmie two arieses.

"Hay Kim it 6:02 in the morning we'd better get ready for school" Haley the youngest (13), more mature, the meanest and yet, more vilant also eviler and more of the prankster type of the two exclaimed,

"Fiiine but the drivers mad at me and im afraid he'll drive us over a cliff, so were walking to school!" Kimmie the oldest (14), more childish, more innocent, more lazy, also a prankster (she just won't go as far as Haley) agreed.

The two teenagers began to walk to school, (after their foster parents had protested against them.)

"Hay Kimmie look, it's THEM!" Haley pointed to two twin boys the Hitachiin twins.

"Hehe what are ya gonna do to them?" Kimmie questioned a smirk on her face, "A stampede, biker beat down, crazy clown costume?" she finished.

"Nope, this time were going simple" Haley answered handing Kimmie a hand full of  
water balloons, Haley began to whisper an evil plan into her sisters ear.

"Hay Hikaru look" Kaoru one of the twins pointed towards Kimmie who was walking alone.

"She's alone...Peeerfect" Hikaru said in an evil tone, "lets talk to her Kaoru." the eldest of the twins finished, walking towards the lone girl.

"Hey where's your sister?" Kaoru asked in an evil scary tone.

"Sh-she's home si-sick today" Kimmie stuttered, she took a few steps back, the twins took the same amount of steps forward.

"Well that's no good now is it? The last time she was sick you stayed home with her right?" Hikaru questioned evilly, the slightly smaller girl felt shivers go up and down her spine, she had remembered that day they both played hooky for a week, they were both in Kings Island.

"W-well th-this time mom and dad are ho-home to watch her" she exclaimed taking a few more steps back, the twins stepped forward.

"Well it dangerous for you to be alone out here, how about we walk you to school" the twins suggested together,

"No-no thanks" Kimmie answered stepping back and once again the twins stepped forward.

"BOMBS AWAY!" A voice yelled from the heavens, Hikaru and Kaoru looked up as Kimmie ran passed them, water balloons fell right on their faces!

Haley had been paitently waiting on a fire escape using her sister as bait! She was now on the ground running down the street with Kimmie.

"RR KOGO!" Hikaru yelled, the girls kept running Haley turned around but kept running.

"BY THE WAY THAT IS NOT WATER!" Haley yelled as she turned around and ran faster.

Today will be a good day for the Kogo sisters!


	2. Love or Hate

Love or Hate!

Haley and Kimmie continued running with smirks on their faces, until they got to Ouran's school court yard.

The two mischevious girls fell to the ground laughing, they were proud of their new tricky prank because now a NEWER one had to be thought up!

"Ha ha did you see look on their faces? Priceless!" Haley exclaimed, laying on the ground next to Kimmie, many people were in the court yard at the time, but no one paid any mind to the two girls in the grass, without uniforms on.

"Hehehe yea I know, and did you hear Hikaru, 'KOGO'S!' I thought he was gonna bust a lung" she retorted with a smile. At that time the first bell rang so the two girls got up and headed to their first class period.

As the young brown haired history teacher, was about to write something on the chalk board, at the front of her classroom, she stopped and noticed somthing laying on her desk.

"Kogo's" the woman spat, the two girls at the back of the classroom stood up. "I want you to take these forms to band room three, oh and while your at it, tell Hikaru and Kaoru, to get back to my class now!" She finished.

The two sister's had remembered seeing Hikaru and Kaoru come in to class then leave, they looked over to where the boy's sat, the seats were empty.

The Kogo sister's struggled a bit down the hallway, their teacher had handed them two HUGE stacks of paper and other such items.

"You know what Haley I don't think I've ever been to band room three" The taller nicer girl exclaimed while looking to her sister.

"Ya know what I don't think I have either...Wonder why the Hitachiin twins of all people, would hang out in a band room!" The smaller bog mouthed girl wondered. Both girls began to laugh as they pictured the Hitachiin's dressed as Elvis Presley!

"Alright here we are let's go!" Kimmie said enthusiastically, while reaching for the band rooms door knob with one hand, the door opened slowly as rose pedals came swirling towards the girl, a bright light shown, when the roses stopped and the light went off the girls could clearly see into the room.

"Hello there ladies" a princely voice said, the two girls looked into the room and saw...THE HOST CLUB dressed in kimonos? "I wlcome you to our Host Club" the blonde princely man finished.

The two sisters were very confused, they looked around the room they saw, a short blond boy who looked like an elementary schooler, a tall spiky black haired guy, a tallish black haired guy with glasses, a short brown haired girl that looked like a boy and then they saw the Hitachiin twins in kimono's and small ponytails none the less.

"YOU!" Hikaru yelled angrly pointing at the two girls '' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he finished, Haley smirked still holding the heavy stack in her hands.

"Huh love you to babe." Haley said sarcastically, Kimmie nudged her with the papers as to remind her why they were there. "You guy's got a place for us to put these papers?" She asked.

"Here let us take them." The man with glasses said, while the taller man with spiky hair stood behind him. "I'm Kyouya and this is Mori" he introduced, we handed the papers to them and they walked away.

Haley's hand was grabbed as the blonde man from before leaned closly to her.

"Hello there my darling. My name is Tamaki Suoh, what is your type of man?" He questioned, Haley was taken back this guy was inches away from her face, she herd the twins laugh at her, she got mad.

"The kind that doesn't invade my personal space!" She answered, Tamaki was taken back, he went into his shame corner.

"She yelled at me..." He mummbled to himself.

"HALEY!" The eldest Kogo shrieked, Kimmie was in a bad situation to, Kyouya was all up in her face like Tamaki was. Haley ran over and took Kyouya's glasses and threw them on a sofa, as Kyouya went for his glasses, the two girls ran towards the door.

The door was shut and locked by the Hitachiin twins who were smirking and chuckling evilly.

"HAY UNLOCK THE DOOR DOUCHE BAGS!" Haley yelled, Kimmie began to hyperventilate in a corner.

"NO WAY!" Hikaru yelled back, as Kaoru went to Kimmie to make sure she wasn't dieing!

"IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR, THEN I'M GONNA UNLOCK YOUR SKULL!" Haley threaten.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked Kimmie in a nice tone, as their two siblings continued to yell at each-other, Kimmie herd Haley yelled at Hikaru about unlocking his skull. she knew this was an empty threat it made her laugh, as she thought of her younger sister, trying to open up someones head with a key!

"Ye-yeah in okay now" Kimmie answered with a smile.

"Good I thought we were gonna have to bring you to the hospital for a minute there" Kaoru exclaimed, both people began to laugh as their siblings continued yelling at each-other.

Haley and Hikaru stopped in mid-yell, the both turned to see Kaoru and Kimmie laughing histarically, at THEM!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hikaru and Haley both yelled, Kaoru and Kimmie stopped laughing.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Haley yelled as she ran towards the Host Club door's and kicked them wide open, she grabbed Kimmies arm and ran down the hallway enraged, but Kimmie followed happier than that morning, when they had pulled a prank on the twins.

Today was a good day for one of the Kogo sisters!

* * *

Haleys thoughts-

(So I get an anger headache and a twitchy eye while my big sister is skipping around and humming and picking flowers! Why is she so happy? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!)

Kimmies thoughts-

(I think I like Kaoru and I think he kinda likes me too! But I can't tell Haley that, she'd lecture me about how we're all enemies; how he might just be pulling a cruel prank. But I think she'd be wrong! Something in his voice...A-anyway I don't wanna start a fight, I mean Haley IS my sister after all)


	3. The Which One Is Hikaru Game!

The Which One Is Hikaru Game!

It was a weekend and things at the Hitachiin house were moving slow, the twins were bored; their pranks no longer affected the staff that worked at their home.

"Hay Kaoru it boring here lets go out" The eldest of the two twins exclaimed, the younger look alike nodded in response. The twins wandered the streets of Japan.

"Hikaruuu wear are we going?" Kaoru questioned with a yawn.

"I dunno..." Was his replie, Kaoru looked at his brother.

"You mean we've just been walking to no where...HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" Kaoru scolded, just then Hikaru put his hand infront of Kaoru's face.

"Calm down; look!" his brother pointed down the deserted street, their they saw Haley, Kimmie and two american girls they didn't know.

The group of girls continued walking towards them while talking and giggling, they stopped infront of the twins, everyone got quiet.

"Your in our way clones" Haley said, looking at the twin infront of her.

"No I believe your in our way" Hikaru retorted with a scoff. The argument continued on but Kaoru blocked it all out, now he wasn't aware of this but he was infact stairing at Kimmie, as if he had never seen a girl before!

Kimmie seemed to notice he was stairing, she looked at him for a split second then looked away with a blush on her face, this caused Kaoru to notice what was going on so he looked away as well; he wasn't the only one who noticed, for when he had looked away his gaze had shifted to the yougest of the Kogo sisters, she glared daggers into him.

"If you can win the which one is Hikaru game, THEN you can pass." Hikaru exclaimed stepping infornt of Kaoru.

"Hmm...And if we don't win?" Haley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you your sister AND your two friends, must entertain us for the weekend" He answered, with a smirk.

"No way! Deals off" Haley said, one of the unknown girls spoke up.

"Well Haley lets think about this, theres nothing else to do..." She said.

"But Alicia!" She exclaimed calling her younger, taller, thin, black haired,brown eyed friend with glasses, by her nick name her real name was infact Alyssa but everyone called her Alicia, Alyssa looked down to her older friend.

"If you don't then, the toilet ghost Hanako-san will get you in your sleep!" Alyssa threatend.

"OKAY OKAY FINE!" Haley agreed giving into her demands.

"Plus this is the only way we can get to the pet shop" The smallest and youngest of the group, brownish redish haired girl with green eyes and glasses, her name was Daisha.

"AND I WANNA SEE SOME DAG ON KITTENS!" She finished

"OKAY I WILL CHOOSE" Kimmie yelled, jumping up and down like a four year old. Kaoru smiled at his hyper crush. The twins put on two green hats, to cover which way they part their hair, and then switched themselves around. "Okay okay okay..."Kimmie repeated looking at he two "YOU ARE HIKARU AND YOU ARE KAORU!" She exclaimed pointing at the boy's

"Sorry you got it wrong!" They said together.

"WHAT!" Haley shriked,

"LET'S GO SEE THE KITTENS!" Diasha yelled like a crazy person.

"Well that was a bust" Alyssa pouted.

Now Kimmie knew how to tell the two apart she just wanted to spend a day with Kaoru, and also make her sister miserable for the prank Haley had pulled last night!

Haley's thoughts-

(GREAT NOW I HAVE TO INTERTAIN MY WORST ENEMIES! Waaaait I have to entertain my worst enemies...PERFECT!)

Kimmies thoughts-

(YAY I get to spend the day with Kaoru! Revenge is so sweet)

Daisha's thoughts-

(I WANNA SEE A JAPANESE KITTEN!)

Alyssa's thoughts-

(Is there somthing I should know about? KITTENS!)


	4. A Kind Word Between Enemies!

A Kind Word Between Enemies!

As the group of teens walked down the street from the pet shop, things took a turn for the worst.

"Pssh, you call this entertainment? You guys are so boring!" Hikaru exclaimed, his hands behind his head; a bored expression on his face.

"HAY! DON'T BE RUDE! WE PLAYED YOUR LITTLE GAME; THEN FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!" Haley shouted "SO HOW ABOUT SHOWING SOME APPRECIATION!" She finished.

''HAY! LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GIRLS ARE ALL SO BORING! I MEAN SERIOUSLY DO YOU EVER DO ANYTHING INTERESTING!" He shouted back, Hikaru and Haley were now in each-others faces, they looked as if they were ready to beat each-other in the head with a crowbar!

"Wow I've never EVER seen, someone that acts so much like Haley!" Daisha exclaimed, while hugging the new kitten she had bought, at the pet shop.

"Yeah I know" Kimmie said "We've been here since sixth grade, Hikaru and Koaru were immediately hateful to us." She continued "Then hearing about the Kogo and Hitachiin rivalry, gave Haley a reason to be mean right back, and not feel guilty about it!" She finished, Kaoru seemed to remember the first time he met the two sisters; he had to admit he and his brother were pretty mean to them.

"Tsk, whatever...C'mon y'all lets just hurry up and get to where were a-goin" Haley exclaimed, letting her country accent shine through, she walked ahead of everyone, Hikaru seemed to stare at her. He caught up to her, he had in fact never herd an accent like this before.

"He what was that?" He asked her in a superior voice. The rest of the group followed, Kaoru and Kimmie were flirting but no one really noticed, everyone else (Daisha and Alyssa) was focused on Haley and Hikaru, thinking that Hikaru was going to get punched out.

Haley hated her country accent and her friends knew it to, thats why she always tried her best to cover it up; she did a good job of it too, but if she let her southern accent slip out, anyone who made jokes or said anything Haley didn't like about it, would surely get a nose full of fist.

"What are you talkin' about?" She asked in a peevish tone, he looked down to her.

"That accent..." He trailed off, as he saw she was about to get mad.

"What about it?" She questioned, readying her fist, she thought he was going to make fun of her like other people did.

A big crowd had flooded the streets, at that point everyone was separated it. No one noticed though, Haley was with Hikaru, Kimmie and Kaoru were together, and Alyssa and Daisha were side by side lost of course.

"Nothing...I've just never herd an accent like that before...I actually kinda like it." He answered. Haley unclenched her fists, she ignored the last thing he said.

"Whats this? You mean you ain't gonna say anything that'll make me wanna kill you?" She asked, Hikaru looked away.

"Nope" He answered. Haley was actually shocked, this was the first time Hikaru had ever spoken a kind word to her! "Ha-hay wh-wheres Kaoru?" He questioned suddenly noticing that his brother was no longer with him! Then Haley came to realize Kimmie, Alyssa and Daisha were no where in sight!

Right then and there the Haley began screaming Kimmie, Daisha and Alyssa's names, Hikaru did the same only yelling for Kaoru.

"Oh no..." Haley breathed in as she and Hikaru both stopped their screaming.

"I'VE LOST THEM ALL!" They both yelled to the sky, now a search for an older sister, a younger brother and two VERY confused friends, had to be started right away!

* * *

Haley's thoughts-

(This is what a kind word from a jerk gets me, a lost group of goofs!)

Kimmies thoughts-

(He-he it's fun talking to Koaru!)

Daisha's thoughts-

(Great the first visit here and we're already lost! But its okay because I have my kitty. =w=)

Alyssa's thoughts-

(AAAHHH WHERE ARE WEE? I'M SO CONFUSED! AND A MEAN JAPANESE MAN YELLED AT ME, WHEN I ASKED FOR DIRECTIONS! T^T)


	5. Together!

Together!

Alyssa and Daisha walked through the streets of Japan, in a confused daze.

"Man this is just our luck, getting lost in Japan! On the first visit here! I'm never coming back again!" Alyssa complained angrily, she looked around trying to find Daisha, she began to get worried until she spotted her, holding her kitten named Fluffy; watching Haley and Hikaru argue!

"MY FAULT? YOU MEAN MORE LIKE YOU FAULT!" Hikaru yelled.

"NO I MEAN THAT THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD BEAT YOU DOWN FOR LOSING MY SISTER!" Haley shouted her face beggining to get red.

"STOP ARGUEING AND HELP ME FIND THEM ALREADY! Geez." Daisha exclaimed trying to break up the arguement. Haley and Hikaru looked at her then at each-other, they seemed to calm down.

"Good, now let's team up to find Kimmie, Kaoru and Alyssa." She finished.

"I WILL NEVER TEAM UP WITH THAT!" The two yelled pointing at one-another, Daisha nearly fell over from how loud they were being.

"Well it looks like their okay..." Alyssa said, while looking around finally, she saw what looked like Koaru's head! Alyssa rushed over to him to see if she was correct, she was! Her eye's grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Ha-HALEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What, what is it Alicia?" Haley asked while running towards her, Daisha and Hikaru followed, she stood next to her taller friend and put a hand on her shoulder, she was silent, Haley looked at Hikaru and Daisha, Hikaru's eye's were as big as watermellons; Daisha freaked out and sat in a corner.

"What are you guy's looking at-" Haley looked in the direction Hikaru and Alyssa were staring, there she saw Kimmie and Kaoru kissing! Haley's mouth dropped open.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Haley repeated in a ordering shoute, this was her own way of lecturing her sister. Haley stomped over to the new couple, she grabbed Kimmies arm her sister was giggling her head off! She flicked Koaru in the four head, then left dragging her sister along Alyssa and Daisha followed, the whole way back she yelled. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Umm...Hikaru" The younger look alike began. "A-are you a- alright?" He studdered, Hikaru stood frozen eye's still the size of watermillons!

''You like...A KOGO!" Hikaru yelled while looking at his brother.

"W-well yeah!" He answered Hikaru began to look angry. "B-but you do to!" He exclaimed trying to save himself.

"WHAT!" Hikaru exclaimed practically shouting.

"Ye-yeah you and Haley are always flirting when you yell at each-other!" The youngest brother responded, Hikaru calmed down.

"I do not.'' He said. "Now lets go home." He finished as he began to walk with home with his brother.

Haley's thoughts-

(Kimmie and Kaoru...NO WAY! This is wrong, very very worng! our families are enemies, Iv'e got to breake them up somehow; I know just the clone to help me too...)

Kimmies thoughts-

(Haley kept yelling ''NO!'' until we got home, then she let go of my arm stomped, past mom and dad, then sat in her room still screaming! I wander if she's mad...)

Diasha's thoughts-

(Ewwwwie, i'm sorry you had to see that Fluffy)

Alyssa's thoughts-

(Scarred for life!)

Kaoru's thoughts-

(Hikaru likes Haley, he's just to stubborn to realize it!)

Hikaru's thoughts-

(Kaoru likes Kimmie...NOT GONNA HAPPEN! This is wrong, very very wrong! The noble Hitachiin's and the bratty Kogo's, have ALWAYS been enemies! I've got to breake them up somehow; I know just the brat to help me too...)

* * *

I am putting this pointless meassge on here, because on this story I had six hundred and sixty six, words on it and I didn't like it!


	6. Illegal Deal!

Illegal Deal!

The school bell rang, which gave the signle that it was free period for the students. Haley shuffled down the hallway, thinking about what Kimmie had said to her the night before.

she remembered it clearly, her sister had said. 'Well if it's so wrong for me to Kaoru, then why do you like Hikaru?' Just thinking of the comment made her blood boil. She thought about Alyssa and Daisha leaving, that same afternoon to go back to Kentucky, this made her a bit home sick.

"Pssh. Me like a Hitachiin pa-lease!" Haley scolded to her self, while getting papers out of her locker. She closed her locker door, then turned to walk down the hallway, but as soon as she turned around she bumped into somone, she dropped all of her papers she looked up Hikaru Hitachiin.

"HAY! Watch where your goin'!'' She ordered, while glareing at him.

"ME WATCH WHERE I'M GOIN'? HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING CLUTZ!" He retorted and with that another argument began. Kaoru and Kimmie came out of no where.

"See I told you that you flirt." They both exclaimed, looking to their rival siblings. Hikaru and Haley glared at them.

"I WOULD NEVER EVER FLIRT WITH THAT!" The yelled pointing at each-other. Kaoru and Kimmie walked away hand in hand, Hikaru was still flaming mad, but Haley had calmed down when she realized what had just happened.

"Hay hay wait a minute" Haley said to Hikaru while putting her hand in his face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND DON'T PUT YOUR HAND IN MY FACE!'' He yelled while knocking Haley's hand away. which then got him a hit to the head, then a huge welt appeared where Haley had hit him.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "I have a plan that will get Kaoru and Kimmie to stop seeing each-other.'' Haley finished. Hikaru had his hands on his head and was saying "ow" quietly, but hearing what his rival said interested him, so he stood up straight and looked at her, a mischevious look on his face.

"What kind of plan?" He smirked, Haley crossed her arms.

"Whenever we argue Kimmie and Kaoru get time to hold hands, kiss, flirt and such." She said. Hikaru gave her a dull look.

"Yeah so what?" He asked.

"Well if we stopped fighting theeen." She streched her words, giving Hikaru the signle to fill in the blanks, his face lite up he seemed to have thought of something.

"Then they wouldn't flirt or kiss and stuff!" He answered smiling, Haley nodded.

"Yes! Then if we kept an eye on them, and didn't let them leave home without us theeen." Haley once again streched her words.

"Then they would never get to see each-other any more." He answered.

"Right then that would beeee?" Haley streeched her words once more.

"An automatic break up!" The two said together, smiles on their faces.

"Plus we'd barely have to see each-other any more!" Haley added, hearing her say that for some reason made him feel sad, he said nothing about it, though Haley had the same feeling.

"So whaddaya say we team up, just this once!" Hikaru exclaimed extending his hand, Haley thought for a moment, then instead of shaking his hand, she slapped his palm and turned to the side.

"Alright! It's a deal!" She exclaimed with a smirk. Haley and Hikaru had teamed up, two master minds of prank! Ploting against their siblings.

* * *

Haley's thoughts-

(Alright! I'm going to end this insanity now! To bad I had team up with my enemy to do it. Why do I feel sad about the possibility of never talking to him again?)

Kimmies thoughts-

(I know that Haley and Hikaru, will realize sooner or later that they are to much alike, to not like each-other!)

Alyssa's thoughts-

(I miss Haley and Kimmie, but i'm glade to be out of that crazy place!)

Daisha's thoughts-

(It was fun visiting Haley and Kimme-Oh no! I FORGOT TO BUY JAPANESE CAT FOOD FOR FLUFFY!)

Kaoru's thoughts-

(Hikaru has been smiling evilly at Kimmie and me for a while now, he's planing something!)

Hikaru's thoughts-

(Finally this insanity will be stopped! I just can't believe that it hurts me so bad, when I think about not being able to see Haley anymore. What does it mean?)


	7. Problems!

Problems!

Haley and Hikaru had agreed to get along with each-other, so that they could break Kimmie and Koaru up. Hikaru and Haley hadn't yelled at each-other (although they had been angered, at just the sight of one another many times,) in three full weeks. Kaoru and Kimmie were worried, their siblings were acting strange.

"Koaru I'm worried about Haley" Kimmie whispered in the telephone, Haley and Hikaru had done a good job of keeping an eye on their siblings; in the three weeks Haley and Hikaru didn't fight or pull pranks, Kimmie and Kaoru saw each-other less and less. Kimmie was hiding in a hall closet with a night light, just to talk to her new boyfriend.

"Yeah I know, I'm worried about Hikaru. He's been watching me closely, I had to sneak out of our room, and hide in the hall bathroom just to speak with you!" Kaoru exclaimed shareing the same feelings as Kimmie.

"And what's more...Haley and your brother haven't yelled at eachother, or pulled any pranks in the time I haven't got to see you!" She exclaimed, remembering that she was hiding and needed to be quieter.

"Do you think they teamed up, against us?" Kaoru questioned, he's eye's widdened as he thought of what Haley and Hikaru could do if they teamed up, a shiver travled up & down his spine.

"NO WAY!" Kimmie shouted, she covered her mouth.

"SSHH!" Kaoru warned in a hiss.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Anyway they argue to much to team up! Plus they love us to much to team up against us!" She stated in a whisper.

"Yeah but Hikaru would do anything to get what he wants!"

"I know what you mean, Haley goes waaaay over board somtimes." Their was a short silence.

"Oh no they teamed on us!" The couple then exclaimed together. That night Kimmie went to bed with a bat near her pillow; Kaoru decided that he wouldn't sleep with Hikaru that night.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?" A voice boomed from down stars. Awakening Kimmie, she realized her father was angry and yelling at someone. The girl rushed down stares in her pajama's. To see her father yelling at her younger sister.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANER YOU ARE GROUNDED!" He shouted his face red Haley just scoffed and turned away from him. Kimmie was confused, Haley was daddy's little girl she never got yelled at or grounded, no matter how bad she was!

"Whatever I don't care." Haley retorted as she stomped off in a huff. Kimmie rushed into her younger sister's bed room, to find her writing something down, this was normal, Kimmie knew that whenever Haley got really made she wrote poems about her anger.

"What was that?" Kimmie asked in a light tone, as she sat next to her sister who didn't stop wirting.

"I got mad at dad so I told him off." Haley answered, Kimmies eye's grew wide.

"You told off dad?" Haley nodded in response. "O-okay but your daddy's little girl! How could you have done that to him?" Kimmie was begining to get upset.

Haley put her pencile and paper down, she looked at Kimmie.

"Okay...Kimmie I'm just going to tell you right now. Me and Hikaru teamed up to try to break you and Kaoru up." Haley explained Kimmie jumped to her feet.

"What!" She exclaimed in a hurt voice, Haley stood up as well although, she barley came past her big sisters neck.

"We teamed up, but only because we think it's wrong of you two to date because of our families." Haley explained knowing that if their father found out about the couple, he would do far worse to Kimmie then just a grounding.

"I thought I could handle this but I can't, because of this team up I haven't got to pull any pranks on Hikaru or anyone else, and haven't yelled at anyone, all my anger just exploded on daddy!" She finished she sat back down she was hurting to.

"Okay you know what you were right! About the Hitachiin's they are nothing but trouble. I'm going to break up with Kaoru!" She said angrily as she stomped off, she told her parents she was going out, and would be back soon, then she headed to the Hitachiin mansion.

Haley's thoughts-

(Where'd Kimmie go again?)

Kimmies thoughts-

(Wow daddy was really mad! When I left his face was still red!)


	8. Resolved!

Resolved!

The phone rang at the Kogo house. Haley answered the phone with a polite hello, she soon found that the caller was Hikaru.

"Um...Haley I think our plan worked a little to well!" Hikaru exclaimed. Yes this whole thing had been a cleverly made up plan, Haley even got her dad in on it, so she was never really grounded in the first place!

"What do you mean? Why?" Haley questioned worry in her voice.

"Kim came over here and broke up with Kaoru like we planned, but then they started yelling at each-other, and Kim started crying now, we can't get her to stop!" He explained at but the only response he got was a dial tone, she had hung up on him. "Why that little brat.'' He said as a vain popped out of his head, and he began to redial the number, but before he could the front door to the Hitachiin house was kicked down, it was Haley!

"Kimmie are you okay?" She questioned her older sister who was infact not crying but standing next to Kaoru, who had impersonated Hikaru, in order to get Haley down there! Hikaru walked into the room at that exact moment.

"Uhh...Whats going on?" He questioned walking over to everyone. He noticed Kimmie was there and glared at her.

"You know you two really aren't that sneaky!" Kaoru exclaimed attracking everyones attention. Haley and Hikaru looked at each-other then back to Kaoru and Kimmie.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked annoyance soaked her voice.

"We knew you guys teamed up on us." Kimmie answered.

"So we decided to have you both here, so we could tell you personally." Kaoru finished Haley gave him a death glare scarier than Honey's!

"HALEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hikaru yelled Haley turned to him.

"ME IT WAS PROBABLY YOU WHO RUINED THE PLAN!" She yelled back.

"HAY!" Kimmie and Kaoru yelled together.

"WHAT!" Haley and Hikaru shouted back. They turned to look at their siblings, only to see a full length mirror in their place, the couple was standing off to the side.

"Look at your selves." Kaoru ordered, Hikaru and Haley did as ther were ordered. "You BOTH plan clever pranks and yell a lot." He said.

"Your BOTH really stubborn, and hate doing what people want you to do" Kimmie said,

"You BOTH, like violanc and can be very mean." Kaoru exclaimed.

"And you BOTH, love your siblings enough to try to protect them from someone they don't need to be protected from!" The couple said together.

"Basically your a match made in heaven!" Kimmie stated, Haley and Hikaru looked at each-other no yelling or fighting.

"I'd better go" Haley said as she left, Hikaru wanted to but didn't stop her from leaving. Kaoru and Kimmie looked sad as Hikaru went to his room without a word.

The next day Haley and Hikaru were dateing! Kimmie and Kaoru are still together; instead of just targeting eachother, Hikaru and Haley target the Host Club and their siblings too, although whenever Haley is caught off gaurd Hikaru will do something to bug her and the same goes for Haley to.

Haley's thoughts-

(I hate to say it but, this time I will use water in my water balloon attack!)

Kimmies thoughts-

(Now we can all double late!)

Hikaru's thoughts-

(Well I'm happy...Happy that im gonna get Haley with this GREAT! Prank! I'd better not catch that guy lookin at her!)

Kaoru's thoughts-

(Kimmie wants to double date...With my brother and her sister...I'm scared of her sister!)

Koji Kogo (Dad)-

(I'm okay with my daughters dating the Hitachiins, because when they break my daughters hearts. I get to kill them! I just can't believe my little girl fell for Hitachiin too! I mean I expected it from Kimmie just not Haley! Whyy do you people torture me so?)

Nina Kogo (Mom)-

(Oohh my litte girls are in love! Those boy's better not try anything with my babies, or so help me, I will RIP their eyes out and shove them down their throat so they can watch me rip their bodies apart!)

Alyssa's thoughts-

(Haley has a boyfriend? And its the dude she wanted to kill? How long have I been alseep)

Daisha's thoughts-

(Oh Haley and Kimmie are dateing twins! Weird...SEND ME SOME JAPANESE CAT FOOD FOR FLUFFY!)


	9. Speacial Bonus chapter

Kogo Girls First Date!

"I can not believe that you tortured me until I agreed to go on a double date with you!" Haley exclaimed angrily. She was slowly following behind her older sister Kimmie, who had set up a date with her boyfriend Kaoru.

"I didn't torture you!" Kimmie defended.

"You tied me up and locked me in a closet! Then threatened to destroy my video games!" Haley retorted angrily.

"Okay okay so I did torture you a little bit, but I can't help it! This is my first date and i'm scared...Plus your date is Hikaru; he's your boyfriend I don't see a problem here." Kimmie explained, Haley looked away trying to hide her blush.

"I'm anti-social, not my fault!" Haley said. "Plus you realize mom and dad are following us!" She whispered.

Kimmie stopped suddenly causing Haley to bump into her, Kimmie stumbled forward while her younger sister fell on her butt.

"OUCH! THAT HURT! WHY'D YOU STOP LIKE THAT?" Haley shouted even more irritated than before.

"What! Mom and dad are following us! Where are they? This is bad! We're not supposed to be out, or dating!" Kimmie paniced completely ignoring her sister.

"Calm down would ya." Haley stood up. "We ain't gonna get caught, although this was completely against my will." Kimmie growled, Haley continued.

"Listen their both following us but we're gonna act like we don't know, because we're gonna lose em'!" She finished a smug look swept across her face.

The two sisters began to run through the streets, zig zagging and taking ally short cuts, until they were at a resteraunt where their date was.

"I...Think...We lost em'." Haley said breathlessly. Kimmie looked to her younger sister.

"How do you know?" Kimmie questioned just catching her breath.

"Hay there." Two voices harmonized. The Kogo sisters already knew who was talking to them.

"Hi Hikaru. Hay Kaoru." The girls said together. The group of teens talked for a moment, then went inside the resteraunt. It had only been 10 minutes into the date, things were going great!

"Haley, Kimmie!" A deep loud voice boomed. The sisters looked horrified they knew who was yelling for them. They turned around slowly, hoping to slow the pain of what they were about to see, or that it was two different people being called, only with the same names...No such luck. There stood a seven foot tall Koji Kogo dark skinned, rosie cheeks, and a big gut, a cigar held in his mouth, he had a wide smile.

Next to him stood a five foot tall Nina Kogo, pitete, long fiery red hair ending at her waste; mother of the two girls and wife to Koji.

The parents rushed over to their daughters, who tried to escape quickly but failed miserably.

"How are my babies doing?" Their mother questioned, taking a seat next to her daughters.

"Hope your having fun." Koji exclaimed seating himself next to the Hitachiin twins. "But not too much fun." He finished glaring at the twins, who had been holding back laughter, they straightend up immediatly frightend by the older man.

The date then continued with the Kogo parents embarassing their daughters.

"Mom why?" Haley whispered.

"Because you weren't supposed to be out, and your not allowed to date, This is your punishment!" Nina answered an evil look on her face. Haley sat up straight now shaking with fear.

"Hay whats with the long face Shelly Belly?" Koji questioned her daughter. Calling Haley by her pet name. Her full name was Haley Michelle Kogo, so 'Michelle' is where Sell Bell comes from.

"Daddy do not speak of the forbidden name!" Haley whinned her face turning as red as her mothers hair. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed aloud as did Kimmie.

"I don't see why your laughing Raggedie Annie" Nina countered, the boys laughed harder and harder. Kimmies full name was, Kimmberly Annie Kogo so Raggedie Anni is her nick name.

Finally the date ended. The boys had their driver pick them up, Kaoru appologized for laughing; Hikaru said that he would like to hang out with his 'Shelly Belly' again, Haley would find something embarassing on her boyfriend later.

"Mom, dad why?" Kimmie asked.

"You snuck out that was your punishment, your lucky we didn't go to your school." Koji exclaimed.

The sisters mother smiled sweetly and exclaimed. "I hope you had a good first date girls."

Haley's thoughts- (Why is mom such a sadist? The one time I do nothing wrong, I get an ultimate punishment. Why god why?)

Kimmies thoughts- (That was so embarassing i'm gonna die! I'll never go on another date again!)

Hikaru's thoughts- (Haha Shelly Belly funny name)

Kaorus thoughts- (Poor Raggedie Annie...HAHAHAHAHAHA)

Nina's thoughts- (Don't ever cross mama!)

Koji's thoughts- (Hehehe good plan Nina good plan...)


	10. How it Began

**How It Began**

Hikaru and Haley had liked one another ever since middle school... They were not aware of it until they were confronted by their siblings, Kaoru and Kimmie.

The truth is when Hikaru and Haley first met it was like love at first glare, niether of them knew what the feelings they held for eachother were... It scared them so they quickly classified the feeling of love as hate, thus began their rivalry.

Hikaru was crule to the sisters Kaoru followed his brothers lead. The twins were noticibly more hateful to the Kogo sisters than to other people; when Hikaru found out that Haley could tell the two of them apart truthfully... It made him hate and love her even more, he began to go out of his way to torture her in particular, he never really cared for Kimmie.

Haley stood leaning against a pillar in the hall near the garden of Ourans high school. She stood there thinking of what her sister had said to her, about Hikaru that horrible troll! She thought back to when she first met Hikaru, she remebered the feeling she got when she saw him, and his dumb bowl hair cut.

"Theres no way that could've been anything but hate." She said to herself.

Hikaru was walking by himself Kaoru had gone off with Kimmie somewhere; Hikaru swore that he hated that Kogo more than her sister.

As he walked near the garden he saw Haley leaning against a pillar in the hall, she was waiting for someone. Hikaru hid behind a pillar opposite of Haley, he didn't know why but he had to see who she was waiting for... There was no way she was waiting for her sister.

Hikaru felt his heart skip a beat, he was nervouse and sad which made him angry; it was all because of... The fact that she could be meeting a boy here.

"Umm... E-excuse me miss. Kogo" A boy stuttered. She looked to him, her long black hair swaying like silk, her midnight blue eye's sparkled. The boy found himself blushing when he realized that her high school uniform made her look like a princess...

This boy was one of her class mates, he was the most handsome boy in her class, he had requested she meet him near the garden after school.

"Yeah? Why did you wanna meet me here, Igarashi?" She questioned in her usual impaitent tone. She didn't hate this boy she really only new his name! But at that moment she could think of a million other places she would rather be.

"I've liked you for a long time!" He excliamed quickly and nervously. "Will you please be my girlfriend." His face had a small blush on it, this was obviously hard for him.

Hikaru stood hidden behind that pillar, fists tightly clenched. He felt enraged.

"Sorry Igarashi... But I don't know you well enough to have a relationship with you." She said softly. Hikaru found his fists relaxing and his anger evaporating. Igarashi hung his head in embarassed shame.

"Igarashi." He looked to Haley, then his eyes widened slightly he blushed agian, Showing her delicate beauty she so sweetly so innocently smiled to him. "Lets be friends okay?"

Hikaru peered around the pillar, he'd never seen her smile like that! He'd never seen her smile period! It was nice to see something other than a frown, or an evil smirk. Because the smile she wore showed a fragile side of her he'd never seen.

Igarashi nodded in response then turned away from her.

"Ya know, I've always loved it when you smile at people like that, because when you do... Your eye's show such deep compasion and sensarity... It makes people feel good about themselves and they smile too..." He began to walk away. "We'll be friends." He was gone.

Haley began to walk in the opposite direction when Hikaru came out of hiding.

"Well Kogo, aren't you just a little heart breaker."

"Whadda you want clone?" She looked him directly in the eye's.

"I want... To talk to you." She scoffed.

"No you don't, all you wanna to do is make fun of me or pull some dumb prank, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games Hikaru." She turned on her heel and walked away. He called after her.

"No! I'm not gonna pull anything I just want to talk to you for a minute!" She walked faster.

"No way! Leave me alone!" She had put a good distance between herself and Hikaru.

He growled then ran toward her, he grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Would you stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me!?" He growled.

"Your the one whose being stubborn! I don't wanna hear anything you have to say! Now let me go, Hikaru!" She yelled. She tried to use her free hand to push him away, he grabbed her other wrist as she struggled.

"Just listen!" He pinned her against a wall, she continued to struggle against him.

"Your taking this way too far, now let me go you big oaf!"

Realizing there was no way she was going to give up and listen, he would have to speak with the one action that could make his feelings known, to her and to himself. Hikaru roughly grabbed her chin and crashed his lips into hers, the kiss was rough and passionate. She was shocked for a moment then began to push him away again.

Hikaru was hurt by her reaction, but even so ended the kiss and released her. He took a step back and avoided her gaze out of embarassment. He now realized his feelings for her were true, she clearly didn't feel the same.

"S-sorry but you wouldn't listen, so I-I had to show you h-how I felt..." He turned his head slightly he looked down to her into her eye's, big mistake he blushed and looked away. "Just forget it Kogo, your so..." He trailed off unable to think of an insult.

"Hikaru...You... Your such an idiot.'' His feelings of pain now converted to anger, he quickly turned to shout something. But when he turned she was standing only inches away from him, he had to look down to her and even though she was so much smaller than him, his eyes widened as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly, sweetly, innocently. He of course returned the kiss. It was quick and sweet she moved away from him, then looked him in the eye's like she always did. Hikaru broke the silence that hung around them.

"I thought you hated me... I thought I hated you... Now I don't know what to think..." He looked to the ground. She smiled.

"I know exactly what to think." He looked to her. "Lets think of some knew pranks to pull on Tamaki-senpai!"

"Huh?! You know the boss?!"

"Well of course I do! His family and mine are close, he thinks of me as another daughter. Plus Haruhi tells me everything about the host club!"

"Wait you know Haruhi?! When you came to the host club you didn't seem to know the boss or Haruhi."

"They knew how much we hated eachother and they didn't want you pestering them for info on me, so we pretended to be strangers. Also Haruhi and I lived in the same neighborhood.''

"How's that? You don't live anywhere near her! Your in a big mansion on the other side of town!"

"I was adopted remember? The orphanage I lived in was near the community park, thats where I met Haruhi.''

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I guess I have to learn alot more about you other than, 'shes an angel faced demon'."

"Yup!" She began to walk; Hikaru took a place next her, then took her hand.

"So how are we gonna break the news to Tamaki?" She questioned

"Oh I have an idea, that involves a TV, sparklers and watermellons." He grinned.

"We should use Kaoru and Kimmie to, their fun toy's to play with." She smiled up to him. The two of them nodded.

And so they walked hand in hand... to the host club... As a couple... Look out hosts you have more than just the twins to worry about now!

Haley's thoughts: Wait a minute Hikaru planned on kissing me the entire time didn't he?! Did I fall into another trap? Oh well I guess I'm glade... Time to plan a prank.

Kimmies thoughts: Okay that thing Hikaru and Haley did with sparklers, a TV and watermellons, blew up in mine and Kaoru's faces! It was so messy... I KNEW SHE LIKED HIKARU!

Hikaru's thoughts: My plan worked perfectly... I'm happy about it too, but Haley's not stupid... I think I should hide.

Kaoru's thoughts: So My brother and Haley are dateing, we should switch on them and see if they can tell us apart! Whoops -SPOILER ALERT!

Tamaki's thoughts: NOOOOO! THAT TROUBLE MAKING HIKARU GOT TO ONE OF MY LITTLE GIRLS! OH BUT DON'T WORRY HALEY DADDY WILL FORGIVE YOU EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T APPROVE OF THIS!

Kojis thoughts: My father senses are tengling... Someone is trying to replace me as their daddy! *Jumps up with hand gun* NOT ON MY WATCH SUOH!


End file.
